


The One With the Waggly Tale

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Crying, Extra Treat, M/M, forced pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Jack feels that Todd ought to have a dog.
Relationships: Todd Alquist/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	The One With the Waggly Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curtashiism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtashiism/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this. 
> 
> TW: Besides the obvious, some fatphobic dialogue and an incest reference.

Jesse didn’t know quite what started it. After all, he had woken up that day in as good as a mood as one could expect if you are trapped in a cage and forced to cook meth every single day for a bunch of Nazis on pain of death, or worse. 

But Jesse had woken up okay. He had opened his eyes, let Todd take him out of the grate, went into the lab, cooked the batch, and... rinse and repeat.

It would have actually been okay if they had all just been satisfied leaving him alone. They usually were, these days – the initial novelty of the petty bullying had gone by the wayside. But there was something about this day. 

He saw Kenny, first, with Frankie and Lester following him. And then, as always, there was Todd. Jesse wondered sometimes whether, without Jack’s protection, they would have set upon Todd the same way that they set upon Jesse. Perhaps that was the only thing holding them back. Not that Todd noticed, of course. A man who killed people like swatting a fly, Todd seemed to be perpetually “fine” about anything under the sun. 

“Hey, rat,” Kenny called, and Jesse reluctantly turned his head. 

He never knew whether any of them expected him to respond – well, other than Todd, who always seemed oddly disappointed that Jesse wasn’t brimming with happiness every time Todd greeted him. 

This time, Jesse opted for not saying anything at all, and apparently that was the wrong move as Kenny leaned back and slapped him. 

“Yes, sir,” Jesse murmured, guessing that that was the answer he had been looking for. It was hard to know what to do when the markers were always shifting, and maybe that was the reason _why_ they were always shifting. 

“I’m going to bring you into the lab, and you had better act real nice, cause I have some friends there who want to talk to you.” 

Jesse felt ice cold. Friends? What “friends” could be coming to the compound? What in the world could be the type of gathering that Jack could be setting up? 

He tried to brace himself as Kenny pulled him along, and when he made it to the lab he saw none other than Neil and Casey (though he didn’t know their names at the time) from the welding truck. 

“Yep, he’s still here,” Kenny announced, as if he had produced some sort of a miracle. 

“Well, well, well,” Neil said with a chuckle. “I guess my welding really did do the job. Still feeling salty after losing that bet, huh?” 

“Ah, never,” Kenny shot back, “I just wanted to show you your handiwork in action again. By the way, we need some shit fixed up in the clubhouse. Todd’s fat ass broke the track lighting again.” 

“How was he even up there?” Casey asked, and then shook his head. “You know what, never mind, I don’t even want to know.” He looked over at Jesse. “Is he gonna tell your boss you called his son a fat ass?” 

“Nah, he knows better than to talk when he’s not supposed to. Don’t you, rat?”

Jesse let out a little hum, trying to keep his brain somewhere else. He’d made dozens of little rooms up there, safe places, places that none of the people at the compound could break down.

At least, he hoped they never could, but he couldn’t take anything for granted anymore. 

“Hey, rat,” Kenny said with a grin, “Run.” 

***

He’d run until he couldn’t run anymore, and then he had collapsed. He forgot what the bet was this time around, but whatever it was, he had lost Kenny fifty bucks. 

“I’m tired of your bullshit, rat,” Kenny told him. “I’m going to let Todd deal with you.” 

As Jesse heard the bars slam shut on the grate all over again, he wondered if this wasn’t all just an attempt to stop Jesse from telling Todd that Kenny had called him fat. As if he would.

As if he and Todd were friends, or something, and Jesse wouldn’t let Todd be insulted behind his back. He would laugh if he wasn’t twinging with the foreboding of whatever was no doubt coming when Todd came down to “deal with” Jesse.

He curled into a heap on the mattress, wrapping his hands over his head to try to protect himself, and he waited until he slept. Finally.

***

Jesse was awakened by the tapping of fingers against the bars. He burst upward, alert, and swallowed a dream as he saw Todd’s face looking down at him, his eyes huge and unblinking. Sometimes it felt as if Jesse was floating through space and Todd was just some planet he would tend to roll by.

Jesse’s eyes blinked, as if hoping that if he did that long enough, then Todd would disappear and be replaced by… replaced by what, exactly? What new kind of reality could he even hope for? He couldn’t hope for Mr. White coming back again, not this time when it had been Mr. White who had deposited him in Hell in the first place.

“Come on up, Jesse,” Todd urged, “We all are going to need to talk. Uncle Jack and Kenny are hopping mad.”

As Jesse reached the top of the grate, he murmured out loud, “What else is new?”

“Oh, Jesse,” Todd complained in his usual flat tone, “You shouldn’t talk like that. Uncle Jack says that you should really be seen and not heard. Kenny said that you made him mad today. I thought we talked about this.”

Jesse tried to search his brain for any time in which anything approaching a “discussion” had been had with Todd while he was at the compound, but he came up short and let out a sigh.

“Todd. Just get this over with, okay?”

Jesse stepped forward, the chain pulling at him, as he realized with a start that he had said that a little bit too loud.

“Sounds like we have someone around here who wants to give orders,” Kenny declared. “Oh, no, no, no. We can’t have that. Can we?”

“Oh, shut up, Kenny,” Jack retorted. “You and Todd are birds of a feather, I swear you spend more time with this damn rat than Todd does. It’s like when Todd wanted a dog and I ended up being the one walking it and feeding it.” Jack paused a moment. “That was one good hound, though.” He reached out and grabbed Jesse’s chain, jerking him forward.

“Was that Blondie? Whatever happened to her anyway, Jack?” Kenny chimed in.

“Damn thing ran away. They always run away if you give ‘em that little bit of freedom. That’s what I told you, Todd. You gotta keep your pet in line. Or it’ll be like when you didn’t lock the gate on Blondie. Little Orphan Annie probably has her now, that little redhead shit.”

“Did you want me for something?” Jesse asked dryly, trying desperately to puff up his chest and make himself somehow larger. 

“We’re gonna make sure Todd don’t lose track of his dog this time. And unlike a dog, rats ain’t loyal, so you may have to go about this a different kinda way,” Jack said. “Todd, get the leash.”

Jesse’s eyes went wide, but he found himself without words. Words had already gotten himself in enough trouble after all, he remembered, so maybe his sudden silence would be a better thing.

What the hell was Todd going to do to him?

A moment later he heard footsteps, and then was Todd, not with the usual chain but instead with what looked to be some kind of large bungee cord. 

Jesse tensed up. 

“Listen,” he began, “I don’t know…”

“You don’t know shit, rat, that’s right,” Jack fired back, “So you had better shut your trap right now.”

Jesse shut it, just as Todd slung the looped bungee cord over him and then tightened it around his neck. 

“Now, Toddy,” Jack instructed, “You wanna make sure that nothing ain’t gonna get in the way of your training. Make sure you have some easy access. I ain’t never respected anyone who puts clothes on a dog, how bout you?”

“My sister does that shit,” Kenny spoke up, “Fuckin’ couture on a goddamned chihuahua. My sister is lucky she’s so hot.”

Jack gave him a look.

Jesse looked around at each of them, tensing. There was no escape, and while he wasn’t sure what was going to happen, he was certain that it wasn’t going to be good and also, that he wasn’t going to be able to talk his way out of it, either. So he settled for slinking to the ground, which had the downside of putting him on to all fours – exactly where they seemed to want him.

Todd made short work of stripping off Jesse’s pants, and then his shirt. 

“Giddy up,” Todd declared, giving Jesse a smack on the ass.

“You’re mixing metaphors, Toddy,” Jack complained. “That’s for a horse.” Jack’s lip curled into a smile. “We’ll sure be breaking him, though. Now, Toddy, bring your new pup into the ring.”

“The ring?” Todd echoed.

“Just the damn middle of the room. Didn’t I ever teach you to play pretend?”

Todd guided Jesse, who was dead weight by this point, into the odd circle now formed by Jack, Kenny, and a few other looky-loos who had come to see the show – Jesse couldn’t remember any of their names, which might have been for the best.

The air was hitting him, prickling his skin, as he shut his eyes.

He heard the sound of Jack handing Todd something, and he wasn’t so innocent not to know that sound – it had to be lube or some kind of substitute. 

They must have been planning this, somehow, Jesse mused, wondering if he could make it out of there if he just bolted and ran now, but he knew the cord around his neck wouldn’t allow for that. 

Now, he felt something cold sliding around his hole, and that opened Jesse’s eyes with a jolt.

“Come on,” he managed, “You don’t want to do this.” Gale’s voice rang in his ears saying almost the same thing. He had had to do that horrible thing but hadn’t wanted to. 

These men didn’t have to, but even as Jesse pleaded with them, he knew that they wanted to.

Todd’s fingers fumbled into his ass, two at a time, as he mumbled, “Good, Jesse. Good boy. Such a good boy.”

Jesse winced, trying to move forward and finding himself caught on the cord every time he tried.

“Quit it, Todd!” he snapped, hoping maybe he would be the one who could be bargained with or ordered to. He tried to embody Mr. White’s voice, the way that he would command Jesse around the lab.

“Shut up, rat,” Jack snapped, “Toddy, give it to him.”

Jesse didn’t have any time to speculate about what “it” was. He could hear Todd removing his belt and he was powerless to stop it. If he could, he would roll into a ball and maybe, somehow, roll away. 

The sound of Todd squeezing the lube of lube made Jesse cringe – the sound was overeager, like someone mad at a stubborn bottle of toothpaste.

“Stay right there, Jesse,” Todd said in his polite voice, pulling the cord back. As if Jesse had any option besides staying right there.

Jesse had to lean into his still-chained hands to take the full brunt of Todd when he pressed in.

“That’s a regular show bitch right there, ain’t it Toddy?” Jack exclaimed.

Kenny slapped his knee. 

“Sure is. Best in show, I’ll say,” he agreed. 

Jesse just wished that they would all shut up already so that he could catch his breath. His ass was burning and everything hurt – everything throbbed, to be more specific about it. He couldn’t find breath to scream. 

He tried to clutch at the ground – difficult, near impossible with his hands together – and tried to at least keep steady, but it was impossible.

“Bark, bitch!” Kenny yelled, and Jesse shook his head before Todd slammed into him again, and then he yelped, and then he barked. 

“Show him he’s a good dog, Toddy,” Jack instructed as they all chuckled, and Todd ran a hand up Jesse’s neck to his hair in response, petting him and patting him on the head.

Jesse found his breath, then, as Todd paused a moment in his thrust, and he used it to let a sob slip out of his mouth.

This was it, he thought, this was always it and would always be it, and whenever he would think he might get a reprieve he needed to remember that this was always around the corner as a possibility.

Jesse sobbed again, and tried to turn his head to look at Todd, to get some kind of idea of when he would be done. When he could crawl back into his grate and pass out and cry himself to sleep.

He tried to shut out all the jeers from either side – “yeah, Toddy!” “Go! Go! Go!” and barking – but found that everything he heard seemed to be split, only coming in one channel. Maybe he’d hit his head as Todd was fucking him, or maybe something had finally broken inside of him. 

He couldn’t even cry anymore, finding himself choking on each sob. All he could do was try and hang on as best he could.

He felt Todd thrust once more = he’d lost count in there, somewhere – and wetness crept across Jesse’s ass as Todd pulled back, then patted his ass appreciatively.

“Good boy, Jesse,” Todd declared, and Jesse could see his shadow stepping back, like he was walking away from a job well done.

Jesse let out a groan, trying to pull his face up from where he had mashed it against the ground and falling back down again almost immediately.

“Take him back to his dog-house, Toddy,” Jack declared, and Todd pulled off the cord before scooping Jesse up into his arms, giving him scratches on his neck every so often.

Jesse didn’t remember much before he found himself back in the grate, lying in his cot and trying to focus his vision in the dark.

The tarp was closed.

Jesse bit his lip, hard, and sang softly to himself, “How much is that doggy in the window? The one with the waggly tale? How much is that doggy in the window?” He kicked his feet up as much as he could, letting out another cry, this one smothered in a crazed laugh. “I hope that that doggy’s for sale…”

If this was what he was going to be, he decided, he had better get used to it.


End file.
